7 Day Theory
by Sila-chan
Summary: Everything comes full circle in the end. Sometimes Death's just the beginning. D/Her
1. Malfoy Monday: lyrical version

[seven day theory]  
  
by Sila-chan  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: errr....the entire thing is written in rhymes...if you don't like, then don't read! I know, I know, my concentration wanders too!  
________________________________________________________  
  
[MALFOY MONDAY]  
  
  
*hermione*  
The ascent of angels between the distance of earth and man  
Demons released with own dabbling hands  
He lay in his coffin, so the rumours were true  
I stepped back feeling pained, I felt so confused  
Between enemies and friends, the closer I kept  
On the other side of the chamber the unwidowed maid wept  
Parkinson by name and Malfoy in heart  
People mistake her by her image and label her a tart  
She looks up  
Manages to catch my eye  
Can't manage a sneer, so she attempts a smile  
All the while these angels keep singing at my head  
Consequences fall on mortal shoulders when one of them is dead  
  
Narcissa across the room, a love other than her self  
The make-up is awkwardly applied revealing deteriorating health  
Husband nowhere to be seen   
Somewhere on his knees  
Before his great and dark lord   
Man representing Voldemort  
This is the day that demons cry   
This is the day one of the angels died  
  
Memories of a different time, the danger so far away  
At the time it seemed so real but now it seems like child's-play  
Narcissa recognises me from a time long ago  
Gives me a short nod, she sees through this cloak  
Can she see through this mask, to the soul underneath  
Can she see enough to acknowledge that I bleed and I weep  
I toss the black roses on the coffin, Draco, forever rest in peace.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
*harry*  
The death of the dragon left open his lair  
The heaps of the treasure have been robbed and laid bare  
Where is the one fair, who kept him from despair  
Wasn't there to save him when he incinerated in the flare  
The dragon had charisma, for some reason seemed appealing  
He had to be, no girl ever remembered looking at the ceiling  
Now he's gone, the heavens cry and mourn  
Hell hath no fury like a lover scorned  
  
The door opens  
She steps in, the cloak falls to the floor  
She takes two weak steps and then starts to fall  
Can't believe that he's gone  
Says it hurts her so much  
And I can't do a thing to help her,   
Except give her all my love  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
*seamus*  
Shocked and surprised, it's like reality finally hit  
It's like being tickled by a feather and feeling the weight of a brick  
So Malfoy's gone, it seems that the halls'll be safer now  
The girls'll need comforting, Hermione'll be fine somehow  
Enter the common room, the passage between worlds  
Contained in more worlds, the difference between boys and girls  
Harry and Hermione, curled up on the couch  
Pull a blanket, fluff the pillows and turn the flames out  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N  
This is only the beginning. There's six more chapters! 


	2. Malfoy Monday

The Seven Day Theory  
  
By Sila-chan  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 1: Malfoy Monday  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione gazed at the coffin being lowered into the ground, emotionless. She smiled bitterly as she noticed the coffin itself, the finest money could buy. Sleek, polished blackwood with elegant silver handles and white leather upholstery inside. How she hated him. She took a last glance at the beautiful boy lying inside, pale in death. His tousled white-blonde hair made him look even more ghostlike, although a slight blush on his high cheekbones gave him colour. She looked at his lips, the sweet lips that she would never taste again. The poisonous lips that had called her a Mudblood one too many times. They were pale, nude, he looked so vulnerable. And the long brown lashes that lightly brushed his skin, the pale, almost transparent eyelids covering his beautiful ice grey eyes that she would never see again.   
  
She looked up, on the opposite side of the coffin was Pansy, bawling her eyes out. But in a model-like way...her eyes weren't red and puffy, it was crying like people cried on the movies. Unreal. Fake. Pansy all the way through. She smirked, Draco and herself had had some good times discussing Pansy. Her eyes flickered to the sky, hoping to see a sign...and her eyes widened as a bright star sat directly above them. Not the brightest star, of course, but a noticable one nonetheless. Their star, that they had spent so many nights under. Did Draco know? Her glance returned to him.   
"Starlight, starbright...first star I see tonight..." She whispered the words to herself as the priest finished his speech. Hermione glanced over towards Narcissa, Draco's mother. Who, surprisingly looked directly at her and smiled. Hermione almost dropped the Invisibility Cloak there and then. Could she see her? Tentatively, she gave a small wave, which Narcissa returned with a slight nod. She then returned to listening to the priest, indicating that Hermione should do the same.   
She wondered how Narcissa recognised her. The one time she had been to Malfoy Manor, on a spying mission from Dumbledor, she was with Harry and both under a heavy transformation spell. It disguised their outer appearance, took care of their voices and behaviour. She remembered that weekend all too well...the night she had slept with Draco Malfoy.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry looked impatiently at the portrait hole. Where was she? She had said that she just wanted a quick glimpse, to quickly make sure that he was really gone. She acted as if she hated him, in a way Harry supposed it was true...but she loved him as well. He had charisma, even Harry had to fight against being drawn to him. Finally, the door opened, and nothing came in. There was the sound of silence hitting the floor, and suddenly Hermione was standing there, eyes calm and collected. Like a mirror surface of water.  
"So it's true?" She nodded. Harry motioned for her to come to him, and suddenly she was embracing him tightly, as if he were her last lifeline. They sat down together, and Harry just let her cry until she could cry no more. That was how Dean walked in, Harry and Hermione asleep on the couch. Padding over quietly, he pulled a warm tartan blanket over the two, and tiptoed up to bed. 


	3. Sorries

[sorry]  
  
Hey everyone...just gotta say that I'm sorry but this fic probably will be on hold for a while because of those everyday things such as exams...and more exams...and, oh yea, schooL!  
  
Also I've kinda lost interest...inspire me! And maybe I'll be able to write again.  
Nah, I'm lyin...I'll probably still write...but it might be a whole lot different, be warned!  
  
- Sila*  
  
I hope y'all have a great year and holidays! :) 


	4. Tainted, Tripping and it's only just Tue...

The Seven Day Theory  
  
By Sila-chan  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 2: Tainted, tripped and it's only Tuesday  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"And I just might just find somebody  
  
And I just might just love somebody  
  
And I just might just feel somebody  
  
And I just might just kill somebody"  
  
'Between the lines'- Slug  
  
The school was hostile, uneasy and neurotic. Even the teachers didn't seem so sure of themselves anymore. Hermione let her wandering gaze fall onto the teacher's tables.   
  
Snape was just...not there, he was gazing off into the distance, long gone. McGonagall looked tired and withdrawn, the worst Hermione had seen her in the six years of Hogwarts. The other professors looked melancholy, and seemed to have lost their appetites except for Professor Flitwick, but it wasn't as if he ate much in the first place. Even Hagrid was pushing his food around his plate.  
  
And Dumbledore.  
  
He kept frowning and rubbing his temples like he had a migraine. He looked as if he was locked in some complex mental battling. Y'know, he would have made a good Jedi Knight.  
  
Hermione looked around the entire hall. It was strange how the entire school would be affected by the most hated student's death. You would have thought they were celebrating. But they were all remembering, trying to beg forgiveness and relieve themselves of the guilt that was weighing them down. All except herself.  
  
It's not that she didn't feel, that she hadn't cried. Harry had seen the tears falling from her eyes, and her eyes were paying the price this morning, red and swollen. She was tired, she'd admit that and not feeling at her one hundred percent. But why was she not affected like nearly everyone else?  
  
Look at that. Cho, remembering the time that Draco and her had made out behind the broomstick shed. Common knowledge, but the girl still thought it was a well-kept secret. Hermione sighed. She had no grudge against Cho, or any other girl that Draco had gotten with, slept with, flirted with or had a fling with. She knew that he had loved only her. But it was the faint smile on Cho's face that made her stomach turn. Cho had thought she was special. All these girls did, look at them, gazing like a dream...Lavender, Parvarti, Padma, Pansy. It made her wonder if she hadn't made the mistake of being played too.   
  
Today even Luna Lovegood was silent.  
  
The only other people who didn't seem affected were the seventh-years, who had no reason to see Draco as anything but a snivelling brat who pushed the weak around. But they upheld the silence out of respect for the others. Those still alive.  
  
Even Ron kept his tongue today. She couldn't take much more. She knew they'd stare, they'd talk but she couldn't take it.  
  
Abruptly, she stood up and left the hall, with everyone's eyes on her.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
She paced outside the corridor, waiting anxiously for the first class of the day to begin. Maybe it'd take her mind off things. Hopefully. She stalked and paced and muttered to herself.  
  
"You idiot, why did you have to die? Why?" She was exhausted, cried out and had every reason to be angry at the fool.   
  
In her frustration she lashed out blindly and was surprised and horrified to feel her clenched fist connect with something that made a rather odd "oof!" noise.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Sorry Professor!" She gasped as she went to help.  
  
It was Snape. It would have to be Snape.  
  
She prayed silently, expecting Gryffindor to lose a hundred points.  
  
Surprisingly, he waved her off.  
  
"Don't fuss and bother, Granger. Sit down. I've been meaning to talk to you." Shocked, all she could do was obey.  
  
"You were the last girlfriend of the late Mister Malfoy, am I right?" He asked.  
  
She glared at him, roused to an emotion for the first time in days.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but no, I wasn't his girlfriend. You'd want Pansy for that."  
  
"You were the last girl he was close to though, weren't you?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Emotionally intimate, yes. I was someone he could talk to. We never did anything else though." She added on quickly.  
  
Snape snorted.  
  
"And I am likely to believe that where Mr Malfoy is concerned. Here. I have something for you." Wincing a little as he clutched his side, he stood up and motioned for Hermione to follow suite.  
  
Surprised, she followed him.  
  
"Was it specifically for me, or for his 'last girl'?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
Snape paused.  
  
"I cannot say. But it does say Hermione Granger on the label." Hermione discarded this last statement. He could have used any charm for that.  
  
Half curious, she wondered what it was.  
  
Snape handed her...an envelope. Her face fell. She was expecting a cute little package or something.  
  
Disgruntled, she tore it open, with Snape watching intently.  
  
And gasped.  
  
"Draconis Lucivar Malfoy: Last Will and Testament." The heading read in fancy script.  
  
"Oh dear. Lucius will not be pleased with this." Snape muttered quietly, he had been reading over her shoulder.  
  
"You don't understand!" Hermione whirled around to face him.  
  
"He wrote a will! That means he knew he was going to die!" Her face was suddenly flushed with excitement.  
  
"So if he knew he was going to die, it must have been a murder!"  
  
"Not necessarily, Miss Granger. Think carefully before you say your next words." Snapes dark eyes flashed.  
  
"I-..." Her voice faded.  
  
"You don't think so?"  
  
"Why would it be?"  
  
"Why wouldn't it be? He was young and healthy. He had no reason to die! But if he knew, he should have escaped, right?"  
  
"You can't run from Death." Snape spoke to himself under his breath.  
  
"You're right. He was young, healthy, reasonably intelligent and decent-looking. But he also had the personality of a snake at times, and he had more enemies than friends." Snape said aloud to Hermione.  
  
She stood there, looking as if she'd been slapped.  
  
"How can you say that? How can you say such a thing, you cold-harted callous bastard! How dare you!" She shouted in disbelief, not quite registering who she was losing her temper at. She was about two seconds away from slapping him...  
  
When he smiled.  
  
"Congratulations, Miss Granger. You pass. Mr Malfoy left yet another parcel for you."  
  
This one was a small black box. It was obviously jewellry of some sort.  
  
Opening it, she felt nothing but a sudden rush and a cold shiver down her spine.  
  
A note lay across the top of the box, blocking the contents from view.  
  
"To my only Lady,  
  
Mione, Mudblood and Granger  
  
I know you don't trust me right now and I know you're very angry.  
  
But I refuse to move on without you.  
  
I will be back for you, or I'll wait forever.  
  
You will wait for me, I hope.  
  
~Draco, your Adonai"  
  
Biting her lip, she nudged aside the card carefully to reveal a single silver band, shining brightly against the velvet. The inscription inside read "I still live on through you. Stay good."  
  
That made her frown a little...what an odd inscription! Usually it would say "I love you" or something of the sort...but then Draco always had been an unusual one...  
  
"May I?" Snape was holding out his hand. Her first instinct was to resist, to clutch it tightly to her chest, but she reluctantly gave it to him.  
  
He read the card quickly, and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Foolish boy." He muttered. Then he pushed the card aside and gasped.  
  
His pained, hollow gaze locked onto Hermione's startled eyes.  
  
"You..." He whispered.  
  
"He's inside of you." He closed his eyes in pain and clutched the desk so tightly his knuckles went white.  
  
"Get out!" He shouted.  
  
"Professor! I-"  
  
"OUT!" He roared, pushing the box towards her and the will as if they burned him.  
  
Once outside, Hermione realised that she was late, on top of Snape's strange behaviour. She ran off into the shadow, the sound of her footsteps echoing away caused one distressed professor in the near vicinity to calm down slightly.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inside his chamber, Snape panted shallowly and dabbed at the sheen of sweat on his forehead.  
  
The stupid, foolish boy.  
  
That brilliant, smart young man.  
  
He lived on indeed.  
  
Snape simply wondered how long for...  
  
____________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorri, i know it's not in rhymes but I'm too tired...hehe  
  
maybe later i'll post it up...wonder what draco's got up his sleeve? ;) sorri i hate  
  
cliffhanger's too...hehe oh well hope this is an ok chappie!  
  
ohmigosh! thanks so much you guys!  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
Shadun- heheh well i did! I kinda forgot about this story actually... o.0 heheh  
  
beckie13- LOL well...sometimes death's just the beginning... ;) (no, he's not gonna end up as a lonely ghostie, don't you worrie!)  
  
Elluxion- hehhe...where's my death threats? :D jks, but THANKS SO MUCH for your two reviews!! *huggles and a betty crocker choc chip cookies...mmm!*  
  
Aftertaste of a razorblade- I'm sure you're one of my fave authors! *wanders off to take a look* heheh after I post this, anyway... :D  
  
Fires of Hell- LOL well that makes me feel really really special, and I'm glad you reviewed and read it anyway even if you dun usually read HP!  
  
Raya Lyons- You slack! Heheheh I'll check out ya stories soon... :P well...Draco...like I said, sometimes death's just the beginning... :D  
  
thanks! 


End file.
